Alas de Mariposa
by oxybry
Summary: El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo. Esta historia participa en la actividad "Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.
1. Chapter 1

**ALAS DE MARIPOSA**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad** : _Akatsuki no Yona_ no me pertenece.

 **Personajes:** Il, Hak, Yu-Hon

 _Esta historia participa en la actividad "Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos_.

…

 **PRÓLOGO**

Sostiene las manos firmemente contra su espalda mientras los observa de pie, uno al lado del otro.

—Así que finalmente te has decidido a ser el guardaespaldas de Yona —comenta sonriendo y observa a Hak asentir con decisión—, sabía que podía contar contigo.

—Es un honor, Su Majestad —contesta Hak hincando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente.

Sonríe tranquilamente, sin poder evitar pensar en las extrañas vueltas del destino, porque inadvertido pasa para todos los implicados —excepto para él— lo que aquella aceptación de Hak implica, la de proteger a Yona incluso a costa de su propia vida. Porque Hak ese día y en ese momento, con aquella promesa, sellaba el pago de una deuda largamente contraída, una deuda de la que no conocía y de la que nunca debía ser conocedor. Una deuda contraída el día en que llegó al mundo, por venir al mundo en la familia que vino, por llevar la sangre que llevaba en las venas, por no haber sido el primero… Una deuda por haber salvado su vida.

—Te estoy confiando a Yona —afirma con solemnidad antes de alejarse caminando por el pasillo, inadvertidas para él, las verdaderas razones de Hak para aceptar.

Destino sería que la vida que salvó en una oscura noche de verano, creciera para salvar la joya más preciada de su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Il deja con cuidado el pergamino sobre la mesa mientras observa al sirviente que entra con el servicio de té.

Toma la taza entre sus manos y se deja embriagar por la dulce fragancia de la bebida antes de tomar un trago.

—Perfecto —dice colocando la taza delicadamente en la mesa. Ve pasar a un par de sirvientes, susurrando y sonriendo, no son los primeros que ve así en lo que va del día—. Mmmm —murmura acariciándose la barbilla con la mano.

—¿Algo que no sea de su agrado, Il-Denka?

Il mira al sirviente confundido y luego sonriendo niega con la cabeza.

—En lo absoluto…, solo me preguntaba qué será lo que parece tener a los sirvientes tan entusiasmados —habló más para sí mismo que para el sirviente.

—Oooh.

—¿Oh?

El sirviente agachó la cabeza y jugueteó con las manos, sin estar seguro de si era correcto continuar.

—Joo —llamó Il dirigiéndose al chico—, puedes hablar con toda tranquilidad, mi boca es una tumba.

El chico se relajó visiblemente ante la amable sonrisa del príncipe.

—Es por las buenas nuevas, Il-Denka.

—¿Buenas nuevas?

—Sí, Il-Denka, el médico real lo confirmó esta mañana, Yong-Hi-Hidenka* está encinta. El anuncio se espera sea hecho en un par de días.

—Ya veo —dice Il con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro—, Yu-Hon debe estar emocionado.

—No puedo decirlo con seguridad, Alteza, pero es de suponer que sí.

Il vuelve a su taza de té y antes de despachar a Joo y volver a sus pergaminos comenta:

—Tal parece que no hay noticia o secreto que pueda ser oculto entre las paredes de palacio.

…

—No sé qué encuentras tan interesante en todos esos libros y pergaminos —habla Yu-Hon recostado en el marco de la puerta—, empiezo a creer que te gusta estar enterrado detrás de una pila de papeles.

Il voltea y le sonríe.

—Mi constitución nunca ha sido la de un guerrero como tú, Yu-Hon, así que hago lo que mejor sé hacer. ¿Debería pedir a los sirvientes que traigan un servicio de té?

Yu-Hon se adentra en la habitación antes de responder.

—No será necesario, Il, voy de camino a una reunión.

—Ah sí, supongo que sobre el asunto con Xing.

Yu-Hon asiente.

—Entonces, ¿a qué debo esta inesperada visita? ¿Alguna noticia importante?

Yu-Hon lo examina por un momento y luego exclama con voz alegre.

—Lo sabes.

La sonrisa de Il se amplía.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Uno de mis muchos talentos —dice sonriendo y levantándose palmea a su hermano en la espalda.

—Felicitaciones, son grandes noticias para el reino, pero antes que nada son grandes noticias para Yong-Hi y para ti, solo espero que si es una pequeña princesa se parezca a su madre, y no a ti.

Yu-Hon suelta una carcajada antes de hablar.

—Pero si es un príncipe, será un guerrero como su padre.

—Un guerrero y un rey —termina Il por él.

…

—En serio que no lo entiendo —repicó la voz que reconoció como la del general de la tribu de la tierra—, "No hay huérfanos en la tribu del viento", en realidad esperaba algo más sonoro, más poderoso, algo tipo "Veloces como el viento"

—No se trata siempre de las habilidades en el campo de batalla, Geun Tae —responde Mundok mordiendo tranquilamente la pajilla que lleva en la boca.

—Por supuesto que lo es, ¿cómo si no se ganan las guerras?

Il decidió hacer su entrada en ese momento.

—Mundok, Geun-Tae. Es bueno verles.

—Su Alteza —respondieron con una inclinación.

—No los veía desde el último consejo de los generales de las tribus.

—Sí, su Alteza, pero como sabrá los últimos acontecimientos en la frontera con Xing, requieren inmediata atención.

—Sí, toda la situación es preocupante, pero no hablemos de eso —dijo sonriendo—, han de haber estado discutiendo sobre ello toda la mañana con Yu-Hon y Joo-Nam-Heika. Asumo que nos estarán acompañando al banquete esta noche, parece que hay algunas noticias relevantes que nos serán compartidas esta noche.

—Allí estaremos, Yu-Hon-Denka fue bastante insistente en que estuviéramos en el banquete.

Il lucha contra la enorme sonrisa que trata de aparecer en sus labios.

—Usted sabe algo, ¿no es así? —dice Geun Tae acercándose a Il.

—Tú, muchachito, no seas insolente —regaña Mundok mientras le da un coscorrón en la cabeza a Geun Tae—, cuida tus palabras cuando te dirijas a su Alteza Il.

—¿Por qué me golpeas, viejo decrépito?

—Ya, ya —interviene Il tranquilamente—, vamos a calmarnos.

Geun Tae entrecierra los ojos.

—Usted sabe algo, lo sé.

Il sonríe y acomodando las manos detrás de su espalda habla.

—Sé tanto como saben ustedes —dijo antes de empezar a caminar alejándose por el pasillo.

…

—¿No deberías estar con ellos? —pregunta Yong-Hi acercándose a Il, mientras observa a los generales beber copiosamente, celebrando el anuncio de la pronta llegada del futuro heredero de Kouka.

—Nunca he sido un buen bebedor —dice con gesto de disculpa.

—Ustedes dos, son tan diferentes.

Il sonríe.

—Lo escucho a menudo.

—¿No te molestan? ¿Las comparaciones?

Il vuelve a sonreír.

—Si acaso, siempre he admirado a Yu-Hon, es fuerte, inteligente, disciplinado. Estoy seguro de que será un gran rey y yo estaré allí para apoyarle.

—Eres una gran persona, Il, deberías encontrar un esposa y darme bonitos sobrinos o sobrinas a las que consentir y príncipes y princesas al reino.

—Estoy seguro que puedo tomarme mi tiempo ahora que el futuro de Kouka está asegurado con mi nuevo sobrino.

.

…

.

* Hidenka: Su Alteza Real (título femenino para Denka).


	3. Chapter 3

La guerra que hace tantos meses se anuncia, es ahora inminente e Il no puede evitar preguntarse si en realidad es el único camino.

Camina tranquilamente uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo imperial cuando se encuentra con su cuñada.

—Yong-Hi —saluda.

—Oh, Il, es bueno verte, no veo a mucha gente estos días —se queja acariciándose el protuberante vientre—. Gracias a tu hermano parezco una prisionera de palacio.

—Bueno, no puedes culparlo, ¿o sí?

—Sí, sí, ya sé, pero es desquiciante, te lo digo, me pregunto qué sería de mí si me amara tanto a mí como ama a Kouka.

—Sí, no creo que haya nadie que ame tanto Kouka como mi hermano.

—No cesa de asombrarme.

Il sonríe.

—¿Tienes tiempo para tomar un té con tu cuñada en el jardín?

—Sería un placer.

Yong-Hi nunca terminaría de sorprenderse de las grandes diferencias entre los dos hermanos, sentía un enorme cariño por su esposo, pero eso no evitaba que disfrutara de la personalidad más tranquila y calmada de Il. Y entiende perfectamente por qué Yu-Hon lo tiene en tan alta estima.

—Ya casi es tiempo —dice Il.

Yong-Hi se acaricia el vientre y asiente.

—Y está ansioso por llegar, no deja de moverse.

Il la observa por un momento y solo por un par de segundos su ceño delata su preocupación. Porque su mente repite una y otra vez lo que todos en el palacio piensan. La barriga de la princesa es demasiado grande comparada con la de un embarazo promedio. ¿Qué si…? No, es imposible, no había registros en el linaje real de tales antecedentes, lo sabe, lo ha visto, lo ha investigado. Seguramente es solo su mente jugándole una mala pasada…, pero, ¿y si no?

—¿Il?

Il sonríe.

—Lo siento, parece que me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos, de nuevo.

Yong-Hi ríe de buena gana.

—Tanto como que me gustaría decir que no es cierto, no puedo hacerlo.

—Oh, eso es cruel —dice Il fingiéndose afectado—, empiezo a entender porque Yu-Hon te escogió como esposa.

—Hablando de esposas, ¿no va siendo hora que escojas una?

Il aparta la cara tratando de contener la sonrisa que amenaza con trepar en sus labios.

—Túúúúúú, tienes que contármelo todo.

… …

Las nubes de tormenta avanzan a paso lento pero seguro.

—¡Es demasiado pronto! —exclama Yu-Hon paseándose como animal enjaulado bajo la atenta mirada de Il.

—Un poco —confirma Il—, pero no tanto.

—Esto es insoportable, no poder hacer nada.

—Esto no es un campo de batalla, hermano —dice Il sonriendo—, paciencia, y pronto tendremos al nuevo príncipe con nosotros.

La tormenta ruge con fuerza cuando después de horas finalmente les anuncian el nacimiento del niño. Il le da una palmada en la espalda a su hermano antes de que este entre en la habitación.

… …

—Tu príncipe —susurra Yong-Hi, colocando al recién nacido en los brazos de Yu-Hon, sus mechones rubios escapando de las cobijas que lo abrigan.

—Soo-Won, príncipe y futuro Rey de Kouka —exclama con orgullo.

—Soo-Won —repite Yong-Hi—, es un buen nombr… —pero no alcanza a terminar de hablar cuando el dolor vuelve a apoderarse de ella y vuelve a gritar.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —pregunta Yu-Hon.

La partera camina hacia los pies de la cama a proceder con la revisión, pero sus ojos se agrandan con sorpresa con lo que se encuentra.

—Todas ustedes fuera —ordena a sus ayudantes.

—Pero…

—Fuera, ahora.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas Yu-Hon.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

La mujer voltea a mirar al joven príncipe con miedo en sus ojos antes de hablar.

—Hay otro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hay un segundo niño.

Un segundo niño, no, no puede ser, es imposible. Un segundo niño no es lo que necesita Kouka, no este día, no ahora, un futuro por venir se dibuja frente a los ojos de Yu-Hon en ese preciso momento: una Kouka dividida en facciones. Una Kouka con dos príncipes herederos con los mismos derechos de sucesión y un solo trono. Lo puede ver frente a sus ojos, las luchas internas, la sangre, la guerra civil. Kouka siendo consumida por las llamas.

Los llantos del segundo niño inundan la habitación y Yu-Hon aparta los ojos antes de verlo.

Kouka solo tiene un príncipe heredero, decide, apretando al infante contra su pecho, y su nombre es Soo-Won.

… ...

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —sisea Il entre dientes al ver al recién llegado.

—He sido convocado por Su Alteza, Yu-Hon.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta sin terminar de comprenderlo. ¿Por qué llamaría su hermano a este hombre al pie de cama de su esposa con su hijo recién nacido?

—Pregúntele usted mismo, Alteza —escupió antes de seguir su camino.

Ese hombre, una sombra, él que se hacía cargo de los asuntos _no oficiales_ de la corona. ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

… …

—Alteza —saluda—, supongo que las felicitaciones están a la orden del día —dice mirando al niño en sus brazos—, pero no creo que haya llamado para eso —dice limpiándose las uñas con una daga—. ¿Cuál es mi trabajo? —pregunta mirando hacia la cama donde yace la inconsciente Yong-Hi—. ¿Ella?

Yu-Hon aprieta la mandíbula, pero no es tiempo para dudar.

—Él —dice señalando el bulto en uno de los muebles lejanos.

Si el segundo niño le sorprendió el hombre no lo dejó ver.

—Sus órdenes —dijo caminando hacia el bulto.

—Nunca nadie debe saber de su existencia.

—Eso es un poco vago, Su Alteza.

Yu-Hon voltea a mirar a Soo-Won entre sus brazos antes de volver a hablar sin mirar al hombre.

—Llévatelo al bosque y haz lo que debas hacer.

… …

Yu-Hon está a su lado cuando Yong-Hi recupera la conciencia.

—Bienvenida de vuelta.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —pregunta Yong-Hi aun cansada.

—Justo aquí —dice tratando de entregarle a Soo-Won.

—No, el otro, donde está el otro.

—Es solo Soo-Won, Yong-Hi, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Había otro, estoy segura de que había otro —grita entre lágrimas.

—No, no lo había —dice tratando de acariciar sus cabellos—, seguramente es el cansancio.

—Lo había, te digo que lo había —grita histérica—, su cabello, su cabello era negro como el tuyo, como el ala de un cuervo…, no estoy loca.

—No, no lo estás, solo estás cansada.

—No fue mi imaginación —dice antes de ser tragada nuevamente por la inconsciencia.

... …

—¡Yu- Hon! —Il exclama el nombre de su hermano cuando este finalmente se le une en la antecámara—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí?

—Tenía que hacerlo, hermano.

—¿Qué tenías que hacer, Yu-Hon? ¿Están Yong-Hi y el niño bien?

—Soo Won, su nombre es Soo-Won.

—¿Están bien? —apremia Il.

—Sí.

—Gracias a los dioses —respira—, pero entonces, ¿qué hacia ese hombre aquí?

—No tenía elección. Todo es por el bien de Kouka.

—¿Qué elección, Yu-Hon?

Y es por primera vez que Il ve la mirada perseguida y desgarrada de su hermano.

—Eran dos…

El corazón de Il parece dejar de latir por un momento.

—Eran dos niños —termina con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Eran? —pregunta Il con el terror bailándole en el pecho.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!—exclama apartándose de su hermano.

—Lo mejor para Kouka.

Il lo mira y da un paso más atrás, no reconoce al hombre frente a él.

—No puedes hacer esto —dice mientras su hermano le da la espalda.

—Ya ha sido hecho —sentencia cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él.

… …

Deja escapar un suspiro cansado, un trabajo es un trabajo, pero no era un gran fanático de ellos cuando se trataba de niños, especialmente recién nacidos, no que fuera el primero.

Escucha el silencio y se pregunta, no por primera vez, si el mocoso le habrá ahorrado el trabajo. Se asoma entre el revoltijo de finas sedas y ahí sigue, vivo y coleando, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Podía simplemente dejarlo ahí y que el bosque se encargara de él o podría ser misericordioso.

—Es una pena, pequeño príncipe, que hayas de morir por el bien de tu hermano, todo por haber nacido en el lugar y momento equivocado —dice apuntándole con el puñal.

La sangre salpica las sonrosadas mejillas del recién nacido mientras el hombre que le apuntaba cae a su lado, una espada retirándose de sus carnes.

—Túúú —llama el hombre moribundo—, ¿quién lo hubiese pensado? —ríe con ironía mientras se ahoga en su propia sangre.

El llanto del niño rompe el silencio de la noche.

…


	4. Chapter 4

—Mira qué nos trajo la lluvia por aquí —ronronea la mujer, sus prendas dejando muy poco a la imaginación, sus ojos brillando con malicia—, nunca pensé volver a verte por acá —Abre un poco más la puerta reservada para sus clientes especiales.

El hombre entra sin descubrirse el rostro ni deshacerse del manto.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? —pregunta mirando los alrededores.

—Con prisa, ¿eh? —susurra acariciándole el brazo bajo la túnica—, supongo que está vez haremos algo más que hablar. Sígueme, tengo algo especial para ti, cariño.

Solo había estado allí un par de veces, cuando su hermano y Geun-Tae, habían decidido por cuenta propia que era necesario que se iniciara en los placeres de la carne. Pero más que iniciarse en los placeres de la carne descubrió un nuevo mundo escondido en aquel sitio donde la llama de la belleza y la juventud se extinguían en un parpadeo, donde la inocencia se quebraba y el estupor del alcohol era rey, un mundo de secretos, gobernado por el dinero.

La mujer cierra la puerta y enciende la pipa.

—No estás aquí por diversión ¿o sí? —dice sentándose—, no que me moleste si lo fuera, pero encuentro nuestras contadas conversaciones fascinantes.

—Me conoces bien —dice empezando a despojarse de la capa.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí después de tanto ti… —se corta al ver el bulto que Il extrae del interior de sus ropajes.

Sus risotadas cortan el aire despertando al infante de su duermevela.

—Tú, el remilgoso Yeon —dice utilizando el alias con el que lo presentó Geun-Tae la primera vez—, con un mocoso más para engrosar las filas de los bastardos de nobles. Al final de cuentas eres uno más del montón —sonríe.

—Me has dicho antes —habla sin dar mayor importancia a sus palabras—, que siempre hay alguna chica que se niega a tomar _medidas_ sobre cierta situación _._

La mujer suelta un bufido.

—¿Cómo si no habría tanto bastardo de noble y niño sin padre?

Il asiente.

—El niño, solo tiene horas de nacido, no vivirá, no sin una nodriza.

—Entonces, quieres que una de las muchachas se haga cargo del crío.

—Sí, y lo quiero bajo tu protección.

—Estás pidiendo mucho, cariño. ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio? —pregunta acariciando la cara del hombre con sus largas uñas.

Il deja caer una bolsa de monedas a su lado. La mujer la abre y lo mira con sorpresa antes de guardar rápidamente el pequeño botín.

—Por las molestias —agrega entregándole el niño a la mujer.

—¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti, Yeon?

—Nunca nadie debe saber cuándo el niño llego aquí, ni quién lo trajo. Me aseguraré que recibas la misma cantidad de monedas con cada luna.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres para él?

—Es lo más seguro, por ahora —dice acomodándose las ropas.

Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta la mujer habla por última vez.

—¿Tiene un nombre?

Un nombre, piensa, ni eso se le había permitido tener, pero él podía darle eso.

—Hak, su nombre es Hak —dice antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Hak, ¿eh? —dice la mujer acunándolo contra su pecho—, vas a ser un éxito con las muchachas, te lo garantizo —El niño se remueve—. Pero primero vayamos a encontrarte comida y a quitarte toda esa sangre de encima.


	5. Chapter 5

Han pasado casi dos meses la siguiente vez que se encuentra con ella, con Yong-Hi. Es poco más que una sombra de la mujer que solía ser. Y le duele grandemente verla consumirse poco a poco. Porque no importan las mentiras disfrazadas de explicaciones, su mente y su corazón se niegan a aceptar que no había otro niño. Ya los rumores que se extienden por el palacio hablan de su inestabilidad mental, y ponen en tela de juicio su idoneidad para hacerse cargo del joven príncipe, Soo-Won, que se mantiene al cuidado de nanas y nodrizas.

—¿Cómo has estado, Yong-Hi? —dice ofreciéndole una taza de té.

—¿Importaría lo que diga?

—Claro que lo hace, ¿por qué pensarías de otra manera? —dice con una sonrisa que se siente forzada.

—Nadie me cree, Il —dice soltando la taza y aferrándose a la mano del joven príncipe—, había otro, Il, su cabello era negro como el ala de un cuervo.

Il siente las entrañas revolvérsele.

—Sé que había otro. Yu-Hon lo niega y la comadrona y asistentes del nacimiento, todas han dejado el palacio, ¿no es extraño?

Si su hermano había ordenado la muerte de su propio hijo y estaba haciendo creer al mundo que Yong-Hi sufría alguna clase de delirio, nada de extraño sería que hubiese ordenado la muerte de todos los testigos. Quiere decirle que sí, que había otro niño, que estaba a salvo. Pero, ¿qué bien le haría saber la verdad? ¿Y las repercusiones? Sus siguientes palabras lo hacen tan culpable como a su hermano.

—Estabas exhausta, Yong-Hi —dice colocando una mano sobre la suya—, en esos estados la mente suele jugarnos malas pasadas.

—No tú también —dice apartando la mano, las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos—, no tú también, por favor.

Il siente la bilis subirle a la garganta pero fuerza las palabras a salir.

—Era solo Soo-Won, Yong-Hi, yo estaba allí.

—¡Mentiroso, mentiroso! —grita y un par de doncellas se acercan apresuradamente.

Il les sonríe tristemente.

—Llévenla a sus aposentos, necesita descansar.

Yong-Hi lo mira una vez más, su rostro lavado de lágrimas.

—No lo imaginé, Yak-Shi estaba allí, no lo imaginé.

Yak-Shi, piensa Il, ella le había dado un nombre. Y las palabras que quería decir se repiten una y otra vez en su mente: no es tu imaginación, tu otro hijo existe y su nombre es Hak.

Pero no lo dijo y sus manos tiemblan, por la traición a su amistad con Yong-Hi, por proteger a Yu-Hon, por el futuro al que ha condenado a su sobrino.


	6. Chapter 6

—¡La estás destruyendo! —exclama Il levantando la voz.

—No es mi culpa que se niegue a aceptar la verdad —corta Yu-Hon.

—¿La verdad? ¿Cuál verdad? ¿Acaso te lo has repetido tanto a ti mismo que te lo has comenzado a creer, hermano?

Yu-Hon golpea con fuerza las manos contra su escritorio.

—Es la única verdad —dice levantando la voz, pero Il no se amedranta.

—¿Has escuchado lo que dicen de Yong-Hi? Sabes que están considerando quitarle al único hijo que se le permitió tener.

—Cuida tus palabras, Il.

—¿Qué pasó contigo, Yu-Hon? ¿Quién eres? ¿Estás dispuesto a destruirla a ella también por el bien de Kouka? ¿Mandarás a ese hombre a que se deshaga de ella también?

Yu-Hon se abalanza contra Il levantándolo por la parte delantera de sus ropajes, pero Il no aparta la mirada ni vacila.

—Ese niño, ese niño, era un peligro para la estabilidad de Kouka, permitirle vivir habría sido un gran error, ¿no puedes verlo, hermano? Las guerras civiles, por el poder, la sangre.

—Pudo ser o no, nunca lo sabremos.

—No podía tomar riesgos. Es más importante el futuro próspero del reino que la felicidad de una persona.

—Así que ordenaste la muerte de tu hijo recién nacido, de la matrona, de todos los involucrados, dime, ¿por qué no me mataste a mí también?

Pero la pregunta no alcanza a ser respondida porque allí en la entrada de los aposentos de Yu-Hon, congelada, se encuentra Yong-Hi.

—No lo imaginé, no lo imaginé, no lo imaginé —repite una y otra vez como una muñeca rota.


	7. Chapter 7

Algo sombrío parece haberse apoderado del palacio real y se trata de algo más que la guerra con Xing, decide Geun-Tae, las interacciones entre los dos príncipes son cuando menos cordiales pero no como solían serlo. Cual fuera el equilibrio que solía haber, parecía permanentemente roto, sin hablar del comportamiento de Yu-Hon, siempre ha admirado su forma de pelear, pero últimamente se ha vuelto innecesariamente violenta, sangrienta.

Suspira y toma un trago de su vino, debería estar en el campo de batalla y no tratando de dilucidar los enredos en la vida de la realeza.

—Fue impresionante la verdad —dice alabando una de las últimas acciones de Yu-Hon en el campo de batalla—, yo no sabría por quién haber ido primero.

—Sí —asiente Mundok—, una brillante decisión.

—Supongo que es la costumbre de llevar las manos manchadas de sangre, _por el bien de Kouka_ —aclara Yong-Hi—. Dime, querido, ¿lanzaste una moneda para ver quién debía morir…, primero?

Geun-Tae jamás pensó escuchar tanta hostilidad en una sola línea, ni ver tanto odio y resentimiento en una alegre sonrisa.

Los ojos de Geun-Tae viajan de Yong-Hi a Yu-Hon para finalmente caer en Il. ¿Un triángulo amoroso, quizás? No que a él le interese, su único interés está en el campo de batalla.

… …

El vino viene y va, las celebraciones por el triunfo de esa batalla en particular no se hacen esperar, merecida y necesaria para mantener la moral alta de las tropas durante estos tiempos de guerra. El rey hace mucho se ha retirado y a estas alturas de la celebración son pocos los que permanecen aún en pie.

Il escucha atento los relatos exagerados relatos de Geun-Tae, palabras de Joo-Doh, no de él, cuando Geun-Tae golpea su vaso contra la mesa, salpicando toda la bebida.

—Es tiempo de que vayamos por algo de diversión —Joo-Doh se lleva la mano al rostro y niega, de todas las personas frente a las que podía Geun-Tae hacer tan insolente demanda, la hace justo frente al príncipe Il.

—Tendrá que disculparlo, Alteza. Este idiota ha bebido más de la cuenta.

—¡Hey! No te disculpes por mí. A su Alteza Il le gusta _esa_ diversión también.

Joo-Doh aprieta el brazo de Geun-Tae con más fuerza como advertencia, pero el hombre está en una racha.

—¿O es que acaso dónde crees que estaba el día del nacimiento del príncipe Soo-Won? ¡Estaba con _Madame_ Hye! —exclama.

Il palidece un poco y Joo-Doh le da un puñetazo a Geun-Tae en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente.

—Será mejor que lleve a este idiota a sus aposentos, Alteza, con su permiso.

Il asiente, su mente andando a toda marcha. ¿Qué si alguien más lo había visto? ¿Qué si no pensaban de la misma forma que Geun-Tae? ¿Y si alguien ataba los cabos? Más importante, ¿y si Yu-Hon ataba los cabos?

… …

Entrega la nota sellada al mensajero antes de cambiar sus ropas y abandonar el palacio.

—No te esperaba por acá, Yeon, no a estas horas —dice la mujer cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Dónde está el niño?

—Con la niña que lo alimenta —dice tomando un trago.

—Me lo voy a llevar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Algunos asuntos han surgido y no es seguro, ni para él, ni para nosotros, que permanezca aquí.

—Ya veo, regreso enseguida.

Cuando la mujer regresa a la habitación trae al niño en brazos.

—Está bastante más pesado que cuando lo trajiste, vivaz y ya tiene algunos dientes —dice haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita y Hak ríe alegre mostrando los dientecitos—. Las chicas lo van a extrañar.

Il saca una pesada bolsa de su túnica y se la pasa a la mujer que suelta un silbido.

—Por tus servicios —dice haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Yeon.

Il acomoda al niño entre sus ropas y avanza hacia la puerta.

—Por tu bien y el de tus chicas, deberías olvidar que alguna vez estuve aquí o que este niño existió.

Una amenaza, no, ha escuchado docena de amenazas durante su vida, esto era una advertencia, una que debía ser tomada enserio.

Madame Hye asiente, puta, pero no bruta.


	8. Chapter 8

No tenía por qué haber respondido su mensaje, pero lo ha hecho y después de un día galopando a marcha forzada siente el alivio recorrerle el cuerpo. Lejos de Kuuto y ya dentro de los territorios de Fuuga detiene el caballo.

—¿Por qué ha pedido mi asistencia el príncipe, Il? Me he preguntado desde que recibí su nota —dice Mundok acariciándose la barba.

—No hay huérfanos en la tribu del viento, ese es su lema.

—Lo es —contesta Mundok con orgullo al tiempo que Il descubre al infante que viaja con él.

Mundok no puede esconder su sorpresa.

—¿Lo recibirían? ¿Le darían un hogar en la tribu del viento?

Los ojos inquisitivos de Mundok se clavan en el niño.

—¿Es suyo?

Pero su pregunta solo es respondida con otra.

—¿Cuidarás de él como si fuera tuyo, si digo que es mío?

Mundok refunfuña y finalmente habla.

—Dame al mocoso de una buena vez y márchate antes que alguien sepa que estuviste aquí.

—Gracias.

—¿Tiene nombre?, el mocoso —aclara.

—Hak, su nombre es Hak —es lo último que dice antes de perderse en el horizonte.

Esa sería la última vez en años que viera al niño.

… …

Mientras, en el palacio real las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, el comportamiento de Yong-Hi volvió a ser intachable, nanas y nodrizas fueron despachadas, la princesa se dedicó por completo al joven príncipe. Para el mundo Soo-Won era su único hijo, la verdad era que era el único nacido aquella tormentosa noche que se le había permitido tener, y aunque nunca reemplazaría su pérdida, la hacía más llevadera. Su dolor y pena en la soledad de su habitación descansan en la forma de una única flor de cempasúchil.

...

* **Cempasúchil** : _Tagetes erecta_ , llamada comúnmente tagete, y conocida como cempoalxóchitl, cempaxochitl, cempoal (o zempoal), flor de muertos o clavel chino.


	9. Chapter 9

—Pero, ¿dónde se ha metido ese niño esta vez? —refunfuña la mujer agachándose a mirar debajo de la cama—. Ni siquiera debería estar fuera de la cama a estas horas —dice levantando las manos al cielo.

—Quizás está escondiéndose —murmura Mundok que recién llega—, de esa vieja cara arrugada tuya, si me asusta a mí, no quiero ni pensar lo que le hace al mocoso.

Un puñetazo al estómago es lo que Mundok recibe por respuesta.

—Y luego me llamas bestia a mí.

—¿Qué dijiste? —amenaza la mujer alzándose en toda su estatura sin alcanzar siquiera la altura del hombro de Mundok, no que eso la haga menos intimidante

—Nada, no he dicho nada —responde el hombre poniendo las manos contra su pecho.

—Bien —contesta poniéndose los brazos en jarras en la cintura—, ahora ve a encontrar a ese nieto tuyo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque si no lo haces, no hay desayuno para ti —dice golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice—, así que apresúrate —termina saliendo de la habitación aunque eso no evita que Mundok escuche lo que dice a continuación—. Son Hak me va a escuchar, por los dioses que ese niño me va a escuchar.

… …

Un niño de su edad no debería parecer tan inmerso en los misterios del universo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta colocando la mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

Hak aparta la mirada del cielo un momento.

—Todos seguían dormidos —contesta volviendo a mirar el cielo—, estaba aburrido.

—No puedes ir escabulléndote solo porque te viene en gana.

Hak ladea la cabeza confundido. Mundok resopla y aclara.

—Solo porque quieres.

—Quería verla mejor.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta masticando la pajita que tiene entre los dientes.

—La estrella roja.

—¿Estrella roja?

—Esa —dice Hak señalando la luz en el horizonte.

Mundok mira al horizonte donde señala Hak y observa la estrella, extraña, en efecto.

—La vieja bruja no va a quedar feliz con esa explicación —dice clavando su ojos en el niño—, por cierto, está furiosa contigo.

Hak palidece un poco.

—Parece un murciélago —murmura por lo bajo pero Mundok lo alcanza a escuchar y suelta una carcajada.

—Sí, sí, lo hace —concede Mundok—, pero nunca se lo digas a la cara.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado con inocencia.

—Confía en el abuelo, nunca lo hagas.

Cuando la noche cae las noticias del nacimiento de la princesa Yona han alcanzado Fuuga. Kouka celebra el nacimiento de la princesa Yona con alegría, una pequeña princesa que fortalece y refuerza el futuro de Kouka, una niña de pelo rojo como el fuego.


	10. Chapter 10

No puede evitar detenerse antes de seguir su camino hacia el templo al escuchar las risas alegres de Yona y Soo-Won en el jardín contiguo, disfrutando muy seguramente de la cálida mañana de primavera y del patio de juego que ofrecen los cerezos en flor que embellecen los jardines interiores del palacio.

Yona, su hermosa princesa de cabellos que parecen besados por el fuego, con poco más de un año, ya se tambalea por los pasillos y jardines del palacio imperial causando sonrisas y halagos, pero si algo ha de reconocer es que la niña pone mucho más esfuerzo y ahínco si es para seguir a su primo Soo-Won, el único otro niño en el palacio, quien también parece sentir un especial cariño por ella.

Su pequeña Yona sigue a Soo-Won a donde quiera que va, siempre que puede o se le permite, lo sabe de boca de los sirvientes, y también sabe que su sobrino el joven príncipe no hace más que alentarla con una sonrisa o palabras dulces.

Son prácticamente inseparables. Con ellos y su infantil inocencia, es como si el palacio imperial hubiese recuperado algo de lo mucho que ha perdido en los últimos años.

Cierra los ojos y respira esperando que esa paz perdure en el tiempo, pero el llamativo cabello de su pequeña hija, un cabello tan rojo como el del rey dragón de la leyenda, no abandona su mente.

Con paso lento pero seguro continúa caminando hacia el templo, las risas de Yona y Soo-Won desvaneciéndose con cada paso que da.

No lleva mucho tiempo en el templo cuando una voz suave lo saluda.

—Su Alteza.

Reconoce al sacerdote inmediatamente.

—¿Puedo tomar algo de su tiempo?

—Por supuesto —contesta.

—He escuchado la voz de los dioses —dice mirando hacia el cielo—, anunciando el regreso del primer rey, que ha vuelto a morar entre nosotros.

—El dragón rojo de la leyenda de la fundación —susurra Il, conocedor y estudioso de la leyenda.

El sacerdote asiente antes de continuar.

—Este es y sigue siendo su reino, la corona le pertenece.

—¿A quién? —pregunta temiendo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El sacerdote baja su mirada y responde a su pregunta con otra.

—¿Acaso no lo sabe ya, Su Alteza?


	11. Chapter 11

Yu-Hon golpea furiosamente el pie contra el piso. Ha cruzado casi medio reino para acudir a la audiencia con el rey solo para que sea repentinamente cancelada, de la nada, después que ha dejado a sus tropas alistándose para la batalla y ha cabalgado sin cesar por días para cumplir con el llamado de su padre a la capital, y todo por dar prioridad a una audiencia con los sacerdotes.

¡Los sacerdotes! que decían escuchar la voz de los dioses. No, Kouka no necesitaba de supuestos dioses, la grandeza de Kouka durante el reinado de Joo-Nam era obra de los hombres. Cada conquista la habían labrado con sus propias manos; él en su tiempo como general había conquistado más territorios que cualquiera de sus antepasados, era simplemente inconcebible que estos hombres, sin ningún logro particular aparte de supuestamente "escuchar a los dioses", ostentaran tanto poder, eran peligrosos para la estabilidad del reino. Hombres que creían que en el cielo estaba la solución de todos sus problemas, que no derramaban una gota sangre o siquiera sudor por el bien de Kouka, que no sabían de sacrificios… ¿Cómo podían aquellos hombres tener siquiera más poder que un soldado que dejaba su vida en el campo de batalla por el bien del reino?

Eso tenía que detenerse. Alguien tenía que ponerle fin y él se encargaría de ello, tomaría tiempo tal vez, pero comenzaría limitando sus privilegios poco a poco, se encargaría de mostrarles su verdadero lugar.


	12. 12

Las hojas del árbol cosquillean en su rostro y la brisa lo arrulla como una nana, lucha perezosamente por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero ellos parecen ir ganando la batalla, porque con cada segundo que pasa permanecen más tiempo cerrados. Probablemente deba bajar del árbol antes de quedarse dormido, o peor aún, antes de que el viejo se dé cuenta de que no está donde estrictamente le había ordenado permanecer, lo cual es enteramente su culpa por tardarse tanto.

Cuando le había dicho que irían a Kuuto no lo había dudado, nada como la seductora idea de una aventura, pero su aventura se había reducido a sentarse y esperar en algún pasillo del castillo imperial mientras el viejo hacía vayan a saber los Dioses qué.

Juguetea con la pluma que cuelga a la altura de su mejilla, contemplando si bajar o no bajar del árbol, cuando escucha el sonido de la caída seguida por un sonoro ¡Ufff!

Baja la vista y observa a la figura limpiarse las túnicas después de haberse tropezado con la raíz del árbol donde él dormitaba. Desde que habían llegado hace algunos días al palacio, no había visto ningún otro niño, ¿o era acaso una niña? Desde la altura a la que estaba no lo podía decir con seguridad. Parecía una niña.

—¡Hey!, ¿estás bien? —grita desde la parte alta del árbol.

La figura a los pies del árbol deja escapar un ¡Wah! antes de volver a tropezar y caer sentado a los pies del árbol.

Baja ágilmente del árbol y aterriza a algunos pasos de la figura de cabellos claros.

—¿Estás bien? —vuelve a preguntar ofreciéndole una mano—, deberías tener cuidado con las raíces.

—Yo —las mejillas del chico (sí, es un chico) se colorean de rosa mientras toma la mano que le ofrece—, eh, gracias, mmm…

—Hak, Son Hak.

—Soo-Won —dice volviendo a sacudirse la túnica—, ¿qué estabas haciendo allá arriba?

—Estaba aburrido.

Soo-Won ladea la cabeza confundido.

—El abuelo —explica Hak—, vino para la reunión de las tribus o algo así, y me trajo con él.

—¿Tu abuelo? —pregunta pensativo antes de exclamar—, Son Hak, ¡tú eres el nieto de Mundok!

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunta confundido ante la obvia emoción del otro niño.

—Por supuesto, es el general de la Tribu del Viento, uno de los mejores guerreros de Kouka, dicen que es el segundo mejor después de p…

Pero no puede terminar porque es interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes.

—Soo-Won-sama, va a llegar tarde a su instrucción de tiro al arco.

Soo-Won suspira, mira a Hak y de repente sus ojos se iluminan.

—¿Puedo llevar a Hak conmigo?

Esperen, ¿qué?, ¿a dónde quería llevarlo el niño bonito y delicado que se tropezaba con las raíces de los árboles?

Siente los ojos del sirviente clavados en él, hasta que la suave voz de Soo-Won interrumpe.

—Es el nieto del general Mundok.

Los ojos del sirviente se abren por una fracción de segundo antes de dirigirse a Hak.

—Lord Hak, a Su Alteza Soo-Won le gustaría que lo acompañara a su instrucción de tiro al arco.

¿Lord? Pero si ese no era su nombre, pero había un tema más importante frente a él.

—¿Su alteza? —preguntó levantando una ceja hacia Soo-Won—, ¿cómo el príncipe de Kouka?

Soo-Won se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

Hak hace una reverencia antes de responder.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? No es como si tuviese nada mejor que hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

Yu-Hon observa el campo de entrenamiento y por un breve momento un fantasma de su pasado, o quizás sea más apropiado decir el de un futuro que no fue, parece haberse materializado frente a él.

—¿Quién es el chico con Soo-Won? —ladra al hombre a su lado.

—Son Hak, Su Alteza —se apresura a contestar el lacayo—, el nieto del General Mundok, lo acompaña a las reuniones de las Cinco Tribus. Se dice que el General Mundok tiene la intención de, cuando llegue el momento, nombrarlo como la siguiente cabeza de la Tribu del Viento.

—¿Por qué está con Soo-Won?

—El joven príncipe lo conoció hace algunos días y le pidió que le acompañara a sus instrucciones, pero si su Alteza desea, me puedo asegurar que no vuelva a suceder.

—No hay necesidad —dice levantando la mano antes de adentrarse en los campos de entrenamiento hacia el par de niños.

El rostro de Soo-Won se ilumina en cuanto lo ve y el parecido a Yong-Hi es impresionante, es como la Yong-Hi de aquellos tiempos, pero de aquella ya no quedan más que cenizas de amargura y resentimiento.

—¡Padre!

—Veo que practicas diligentemente —aprecia.

Soo-Won asiente y los ojos de Yu-Hon viajan al niño de pie a pocos pasos detrás de él.

—¿Y quién es tu compañero? —pregunta sin apartar la vista de la figura de Hak.

—Son Hak, Su Alteza Real —responde Hak haciendo una reverencia.

—Es el nieto del General Mundok, padre.

—Ya veo —dice estudiando al chico con su mirada más intimidatoria, pero el muchacho no flaquea por un instante, ni aparta su mirada.

Suelta una risotada.

Tanta fuerza y determinación en los ojos de un crío, un guerrero sin duda, como su abuelo. No se podía esperar menos del nieto de Son Mundok.

—Dime, Son Hak, ¿cuál es tu arma de preferencia?

—Por mi edad, aún no se me permite escoger un arma, pero el día que lo haga será el Hsu quandao.

—Una elección impresionante, incluso para un miembro de la Tribu del Viento. Tendrás que trabajar mucho más que el resto si aspiras a dominarla. Es un arma poderosa.

Hak asiente.

Yu-Hon voltea a ver a Soo-Won y luego habla con algo parecido al orgullo en su voz.

—Has encontrado un excelente compañero de armas, Soo-Won. Buen trabajo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hak lo mira con confusión. ¿Por qué habría Soo-Won de decir algo como aquello? ¿Por qué querría Soo-Won ser como él? Él, solo un huérfano de la tribu del viento, cuando él era fantástico en formas que Hak jamás lo podría ser. Fueron las acciones y palabras de ese Soo-Won hasta ahora desconocido para él las que salvaron a Yona. ¿Por qué alguien como Soo-Won, hijo de un príncipe de Kouka, diría con tanta facilidad que desearía que él, de todos, fuera su hermano mayor? Y más importante, ¿por qué esa noción parece darle alas a su corazón cuando sabe que su deber es servir, como lo es hoy, y lo será mañana?

Y allí sentado en lo más alto de la muralla con Soo-Won observando el horizonte, mientras esperan su indudable reprimenda, Hak se permite desear, soñar, que sean por siempre los tres, de la mano, con las sonrisas en los labios y la felicidad bailando en los ojos como lo habían hecho aquella mañana, como lo hacían cada vez que los tres estaban juntos.

Y se promete, sin saber que no puedes prometer por los demás, que Soo-Won y él siempre protegerán a Yona, que ellos siempre serán su escudo y su espada.


	15. Chapter 15

Quizás este es su castigo, piensa Il, observar en silencio y saber, saber que Soo-Won aprende mucho más que lecciones estándares, saber que se le enseñan y aprende cosas que un niño de su edad no debería conocer; lo ve cambiar de a poco frente a sus ojos, construir cuidadosamente máscaras, y sabe que la obsesión de su madre es como un veneno, porque en su locura, la corona se ha convertido en el pago por el hijo que perdió; al fin y al cabo, por el bien de esa misma corona lo perdió, y no ve que esa misma, de su mano, le roba al hijo que le queda, y duele, duele ver una infancia perdida, porque Il también sabe que Soo-Won jamás será rey.

Observa a lejos en el campo de entrenamiento a Hak y Soo-Won y se aprieta las manos detrás de la espalda. Porque resulta que al final era cierto, que el destino siempre encuentra formas de alcanzarnos. Hermanos que no saben que lo son, y aun así unidos por algo más que la sangre que canta en sus venas, unidos por lazos de amistad, de confianza, de lealtad, y sin embargo, por la intervención de manos humanas, son solo amo y servidor a los ojos del mundo.

Hak, piensa, no, no es un príncipe de Kouka como debió haber sido, nunca lo será, pero tampoco es un sirviente como cualquier otro, será el próximo líder de la tribu del viento, uno de los cuatro generales de Kouka, guiados por el liderazgo de su rey, pero hombres poderosos. Alguien a quien Yona necesitará a su lado, alguien que tiene el derecho de reinar a su lado sin saberlo, alguien que no intentará tomar su lugar, no, Hak nunca será príncipe, pero solo el destino decidiría qué más podía ser.


	16. Chapter 16

Lo ha escuchado, no, no se lo han dicho, lo ha escuchado de casualidad. Una conversación ajena, entre sacerdote y aprendiz. Pero está segura de que ellos están al tanto, Yu-Hon e Il, ellos siempre saben, siempre escondiéndose entre sombras, dejándola siempre en la oscuridad, jugando a ser titiriteros del destino, convirtiéndola a ella y a sus hijos en simples marionetas, prescindibles, intercambiables. ¡Ya no más!

Soo-Won va a ser rey y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir, y Yong-Hi sonríe para sí, porque está segura que aún tiene una oportunidad, si Joo-Nan, creyente de todas esas tonterías de leyenda aún no ha cambiado el orden de sucesión, es que aún no le han dicho, no se ha enterado. Pero Yong-Hi sabe muy bien que entre cielo y tierra no hay secreto oculto, todo sale a la luz, eventualmente. El momento llegará, Joo-Nan lo sabrá y no habrá nada que pueda hacer, no entonces, pero ahora, piensa… ¿Y si la reencarnación de Hiryū sufriera un desafortunado accidente?

Comienza a tararear una familiar melodía mientras camina tranquilamente por el corredor, tiene mucho qué planear.

Pero es demasiado tarde, Yong-Hi se da cuenta ahora que lo supo demasiado tarde, la amargura y la ira la carcomen pero sonríe, sonríe al lado de ese hombre, su esposo, que la traicionó, que la engañó, que la destrozó, mientras celebran al recién coronado rey Il y a su _dulce_ reina. Deberían ser ellos, siempre debieron ser ellos pero no lo son, y la corona que debería estar asegurada sobre la cabeza de su hijo, ahora une su destino al de una niña, una niña que no tiene punto de comparación con su hijo, no, esa niña no tiene y nunca tendrá lo que su hijo, Soo-Won, tiene desde su nacimiento, la grandeza de un rey. Y por este conocimiento está lista para moldear el destino con sus propias manos. No, Yu-Hon jamás será rey, ni ella reina, pero Soo-Won lo será un día, incluso si tiene que teñir sus propias manos de rojo.


	17. Chapter 17

Muerta, la reina está muerta, murió protegiendo a Yona, su sobrina, princesa de Kouka. Y Yu-Hon sabe, con la certeza que otorgan años de servicio, entrenamiento y estudio, que ese no ha sido un ataque proveniente de afuera del palacio, no, es imposible que llegaran a ellas desde fuera. Quienquiera que lo hubiese planeado conocía cada uno de sus movimientos para atacar en el momento preciso.

Y Yu-Hon se niega a creer lo que su mente le susurra. Ella no sería capaz, no su Yong-Hi, pero no, se recuerda, ella ya no es su Yong-Hi, él la destruyó, la rompió más allá de toda reparación el día que ordenó la muerte de su propio hijo, por el bien del reino, un bien ahora innecesario, uno que dejó un hueco en su alma.

Ella tiene motivos, lo recuerda cuando sus palabras, los reclamos, los de ella, le llegan como un presagio de lo que estaba por venir. Cierra los ojos recordando su estado alterado y casi enloquecido mientras le reclamaba con puños prietos contra su pecho el no haberse opuesto a su padre por el nuevo orden de sucesión, a la tontería de creer en leyendas y cuentos de niños. Por no imponerse y reclamar lo que claramente les pertenecía.

Yu-Hon la había convertido en lo que era ahora, le quitó un hijo por el bien de la corona, y esa misma corona que tomó tanto de ellos, es la que ahora la obsesiona, la ciega, y es una corona que ahora pertenece a alguien más, no a él, no a su único hijo, Soo-Won, como siempre debió ser.

Le permite a su mirada perderse en el horizonte. Sí, él no entiende la decisión de su padre, no la comparte, quizás nunca lo haga, después de todo, ¿cómo dejar el futuro de miles, en manos de dioses sin rostros? No, gobernar no era trabajo de dioses, era trabajo de los hombres. Pero Yu-Hon respeta a su padre, más que nadie, era un hombre sabio, un estratega, un rey como al que él solo podría aspirar a ser en sus sueños. Así, que si su padre creía que este era el futuro de Kouka, que este cambio era lo mejor para el pueblo, con gusto sería la mano y la espada para su hermano, su rey, y para Yona, princesa de Kouka, un día heredera del trono.

Y se jura que mientras él esté ahí para evitarlo, ninguna mano podrá tocar un solo cabello de la cabeza de Yona, incluso si se trataba de la de Yong-Hi.


	18. Chapter 18

Algunos días, más que menos, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de golpear a Han-Dae con su lanza en la cabeza, porque sinceramente su amigo decía cuánta tontería se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Esposa, ja, no sabe qué cree Han-Dae que escuchó pero Hak a sus apenas trece años tiene la seguridad absoluta de que jamás se va a casar, él era un guerrero, bueno, estaba en camino a serlo, y los guerreros no tenían esposas. El viejo no tenía esposa, ah, pero el general de la tribu del cielo, el guerrero más respetado de Kouka, sí que la tenía, bien que se lo había recordado Han-Dae, pero no, eso no importaba, Hak nunca iba a tener una esposa y punto, su destino era cuidar de Yona y de Soo-Won, una esposa no encajaba en ese marco.

Han-Dae solo quería hacerle la vida miserable, eso era seguro, pero las preguntas salidas de su abuelo aquella misma mañana revolotean como pájaros en su cabeza. ¿Por qué era exactamente que estaba preguntándole el viejo a él por Ayame? Por supuesto, la conoce, es como una hermana para él, además es tremendamente amable, aunque mandona cuando ayuda a curarlos cuando tienen raspones, heridas y golpes de los entrenamientos, de resto es bastante tranquila y calmada, para nada como la escandalosa de Yona, y bueno, Saki siempre dice que es bonita, Hak supone que tiene razón…, bonito, piensa Hak, bonito, vuelve a pensar de nuevo y su mente traicionera conjura por el más fugaz de los momentos la imagen de una cabellera roja como la sangre.

Mundok observa a la generación más joven entrenar a la cabeza de su nieto y se pregunta no por primera vez, si está tomando la decisión correcta, pero ha visto cómo con los años la forma de mirar a Yona de Hak ha cambiado. Y es peligroso, Mundok lo siente en las entrañas, si bien los años han casi eliminado por completo las sospechas de que Hak sea hijo ilegítimo de Il, las demás posibilidades son igual de aterradoras, porque las razones para haber sido protegido y escondido por el ahora rey de Kouka eran pocas, muy pocas.

Hak es para él un hijo, un nieto y es él quién lo ha ayudado a convertirse en quien es, en quien está destinado a ser. Y es egoísta de su parte, pero Mundok no quiere que las ataduras emocionales o secretos vinculados a ciertos miembros de la familia real, una familia real que se cae a pedazos, que lo ha venido haciendo por años, le rompan el corazón, diezmen su espíritu, nublen su razón o hagan tambalear su lealtad. Aunque el orgullo en su pecho, le asegure que nunca nada, ni nadie, podrá hacer ninguna que esas cosas suceda.


	19. Chapter 19

Había escapado por los pelos de su combate con Joo-Doh, el condenado era un excelente guerrero, y si Yu-Hon hubiese sido rey, probablemente hubiese sido él la mejor elección para ser el siguiente general de la tribu del cielo.

Se prepara para la lucha final del campeonato, quisiera decir que le sorprende que el nieto de Mundok se las haya arreglado para llegar a la final, pero sería una gran mentira. El chico tiene un talento innato y no hay duda de que será un general de temer, si lo que dicen los rumores sobre que el chico sucederá a Mundok son ciertos. Pero ahora, es solo un niño, y herido o no, Geun-Tae no va a perder contra él, porque él es el general de la tribu de la tierra, un guerrero de la élite, no cualquier pintado en la pared.

Pero el combate prueba ser más de lo que imaginó, y subestimó grandemente al chiquillo de Mundok. Y hay algo en su mirada cuando lucha, en cada golpe, y Geun-Tae lo reconoce como decisión, determinación, pasión, esa que solo se ve en algunos pocos hombres durante el calor de la batalla, y sin embargo, esa mirada de Son Hak está seguro de haberla visto antes, pero ¿dónde?, se pregunta.

Y es ese espíritu, el que aviva aún más el suyo, no, no está luchando contra un niño, lucha contra un guerrero y podría seguir y seguir, pero, las heridas de su anterior batalla le pasan factura y Geun-Tae por esta vez concede la victoria.

Espera por una eufórica celebración por parte de Son-Hak, pero todo lo que recibe es una mirada fija, rabiosa incluso, ¿qué estaba mal con ese chiquillo? Y el fuego vuelve a brillar en sus ojos con determinación cuando le dice que anule el resultado, y contiene la sorpresa al ver que el chiquillo sabe de su herida, lo notó, donde ningún otro lo hubiese hecho.

Suelta una carcajada y Hak levanta altivo la barbilla infantil mientras desliza sus dedos sobre la parte baja de su cabello, casi a la altura del cuello, y el mundo de Geun-Tae parece detenerse por un momento, porque reconoce ese familiar gesto, y el perfil del niño en ese momento es terriblemente parecido a otro que ha visto infinidades de veces, y como un rompecabezas que no sabía que existía, las piezas comienzan a encajar, y de repente sabe dónde ha visto esa mirada que lo sorprendió hace algunos años atrás cuando el intento de secuestro de la princesa Yona, la mirada de ese niño cuando luchaban hace solo unos momentos.

Voltea a mirar al palco real. Y como una jugarreta de su mente o del destino, Yu-Hon está haciendo exactamente el mismo movimiento con sus dedos mientras habla con el rey Il.

No podía ser, no podía, pero ahora que la duda ha hecho nido en su pecho, Geun-Tae ve detalles que nunca antes vio. Y las piezas encajan, una a una.

Que Son-Hak fuera en realidad hijo de Yu-Hon, explicaría muchas cosas, demasiadas en realidad, y complicaría muchas otras. Un hijo ilegitimo…, tenía que serlo, ¿por qué si no, crecería apartado de la corona, escondido a plena vista?

¿Lo sabía Mundok? ¿Lo sabía el rey Il? ¿Lo sabía Hak?

Voltea a ver a Hak que ahora escucha el animado relato de Soo-Won, mientras sonríe.

Hermanos, ¡hermanos! Medios hermanos, por todos los dioses.

Geun-Tae niega con la cabeza, enviando su reciente descubrimiento a un lugar oscuro y profundo de su mente.

Porque algunas cosas en definitiva era mejor no saberlas.


	20. Chapter 20

Así, ¿era así como terminaba su vida? No gloriosamente en batalla por el reino, no en su vejez rodeado de nietos, sino tomada a traición por las manos de quien una vez amó.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con lo que seguramente serán sus últimas palabras.

—¿Acaso no conoces ya esa respuesta? —responde con sus lágrimas entremezclándose con la sangre que le ha salpicado su níveo rostro—. Me traicionaste entonces, me sigues traicionando ahora, protegiendo a la ladrona.

Yu-Hon sabe de qué habla, pero ella está equivocada, sus acciones no fueron una traición hacia ella, nunca lo fueron, siempre fueron por lealtad al reino, por lealtad a Kouka, porque Kouka siempre ha ido y siempre irá por encima de sus deseos egoístas. Había matado a ese niño, su hijo, por el bien del reino, la rompió a ella más allá de toda posibilidad de reparación por el reino y protegió a su sobrina hasta el final porque eso era lo que Kouka había demandado de él.

—Dime, dime que dudaste —demanda Yong-Hi—, dime que lo pusiste por encima de Kouka por un momento, dime que lo sostuviste y lo miraste antes de decidir que su vida no valía.

La luz de la luna se cuela a través de las ventanas y Yu-Hon la observa por última vez, las lágrimas lavando su rostro. No lo hizo, no lo sostuvo, no lo miró… No dudó.

—¿Por qué?, preguntaste —habla Yong-Hi dejando un beso en su frente—, por el hijo que me quitaste, por el hijo que será rey, por ellos. Tu muerte, por el reinado de uno, tu muerte, por el descanso del otro.

Lo último que ven sus ojos cuando se apaga en él la chispa de la vida, es esa mirada, oscura, rota, hambrienta y sedienta. E inesperada y tardíamente entiende que serían sus acciones, las que finalmente desencadenarían la caída de Kouka.


	21. Chapter 21

Hak lo ha aprendido con los años, hay mucho más que lo que se ve a simple vista. Pero Hak se niega a ver las señales, se niega aceptar que el Soo-Won que conoció de niño ha ido construyendo máscaras, para ocultar sus deseos, sus afectos.

Hak se niega a creer.

Porque Hak quiere creer que se está dando por vencido antes de intentar luchar, porque él, Soo-Won, esa persona a la que tanto admira, es la mejor para esa otra persona a la que él ama. Porque él los ama a los dos, y está dispuesto a poner su corazón en la línea si es por la felicidad de los dos.

Hak quiere creer que él les servirá, a los dos, que será su espada, que eso será suficiente para llenar el hueco en su corazón. Hak quiere creer, pero Hak ve la duda, la indecisión, danzar en la mirada y en las palabras de Soo-Won y algo se agita en su interior. Y Hak quiere preguntar, pero no lo hace, porque aunque siempre ha considerado a Soo-Won como un hermano, Hak conoce perfectamente su lugar. Y no tiene derecho, ni es su lugar, cuestionarle nada.

Soo-Won sonríe y habla animadamente como siempre y el corazón de Hak se aligera en su pecho, y se convence una vez más que aquellas cosas que cree ver, no son más que producto de su imaginación, de la falta de sueño.

Porque Hak no quiere pensar, no quiere creer en un futuro en el que no sean ellos tres.


	22. Chapter 22

¿Habrían sido las cosas diferentes si hubiesen tomado otro curso de acción, si hubiesen tomado otras decisiones?, se pregunta mientras la vida se le escapa.

—El reino se desmorona en tus manos, la gente sufre y muere.

—Los dioses tienen sus tiempos —susurra con sus últimas fuerzas.

—El poder de los dioses no cambia al mundo, lo cambia el poder de los hombres. Hombres como mi padre. Al que asesinaste.

—No lo hice —se defiende con su último aliento.

—Te vi esa noche, a su lado, las manos manchadas de sangre.

E Il recuerda la nota que recibió, recuerda encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, y, ahora, el que Soo-Won hubiese estado ahí en el momento y lugar preciso…, nada de eso había sido coincidencia. La asesina de su hermano no había dado puntada sin dedal, había preparado por años el momento perfecto para golpear. Yu-Hon la había subestimado, él la había subestimado y ambos pagaron con sus vidas el hacerlo.

Il mira a Soo-Won una última vez, una víctima más de la locura, del monstruo que habían creado, y siente lástima. Pero su último pensamiento va para Yona, su preciosa niña, y el futuro incierto que le depara. Y el juramento de Hak regresa a él y cuando exhala su último suspiro Il tiene la certeza de que Yona no estará sola. Y bendice la noche que salvó a aquel niño, al príncipe sentenciado por el simple hecho de haber nacido.


	23. Chapter 23

Es sed, es furia, es veneno, es lava que corre por sus venas reclamando sangre, pero no cualquier sangre, la sangre de él, de Soo Won. Hak no distingue formas, ni colores, mucho menos palabras o sentimientos. Golpea, golpea, y la furia lo consume todo, lo reduce todo a carbón y cenizas, como un río de lava a su paso por los valles. Es un monstruo consumido por la locura de su propia agonía. Confiaba en él, era su mejor amigo, le quería como a un hermano, ¡hubiese dado su vida por él!, pero Soo-Won había enterrado profundamente la espada de la traición en su espalda. Y esa herida se gangrenaba en su alma, matando lentamente a esa persona que era, que se había prometido ser. Y cae, siente que cae al vacío, pero no lo hace, una mano se extiende y otras más le sujetan y la agónica furia que lo nubla todo da paso a la frustración, a la tristeza, al dolor desgarrador.

Cuando su mundo se vuelve a enfocar, encuentra la mirada de ella, preocupada y llena de algo más, y Hak lo sabe, ella lo entiende, entiende lo que le quema, lo que lo desgarra, porque a ella también la quema, pero Yona, a diferencia de él no se deja consumir por las llamas. Y Hak desea con todo su corazón que el fuego que inició las llamas de la traición no lo consuman.


	24. Chapter 24

Alguna vez escuchó que el tiempo todo lo cura, pero, ¿puede curar el tiempo una herida cuando el arma que causó el daño en primer lugar sigue clavada en lo más profundo del ser? No lo sabe, lo que sí sabe es que agentes externos, inesperados, parecen jalar de a poco el arma clavada en su corazón día a día, entre risas, entre bromas, en la confianza y la agónica furia se convierte cada vez un poco más en solo dolor. Y cuando empieza a dar pasos pequeños, la vida lo trae nuevamente frente a él, como una prueba y el familiar fuego se aviva, la lava amenaza con desbordar sus venas, pero el fuego no le consume, no esta vez.

Una sola mirada, eso es todo lo que toma para entender lo que quiere, y funcionan como una máquina perfectamente engranada, sincronizada. Pero cuando la batalla termina, cuando regresan a la soledad de su familia, Hak no puede evitar recordar ese instante, esa mirada, una, que, en lo que ahora se siente como otra vida, expresaba la confianza del uno en el otro, pero eso es solo el fantasma del pasado, uno que Soo-Won se aseguró de destrozar con sus manos.

Y Hak se odia por anhelar el pasado.

Respira profundo y cierra los ojos tratando de apaciguar la furia que baila en su pecho, porque Hak tiene una familia que proteger, una familia que enciende su alma, eleva espíritu y alegra su corazón.


	25. Chapter 25

Lo que fuese que Yoon le hubiese dado estaba haciendo efecto más rápido de lo que Hak hubiese esperado, Yona sostiene su mano derecha, la preocupación dibujada en su rostro. Y no, Yona no debería preocuparse por él, Yona debería estar celebrando que finalmente han recuperado la corona. Lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos, por decirle que estará bien, pero al final el efecto de la medicina vence.

Los sueños llegan mezclados con recuerdos de la batalla, de las heridas sangrantes de Soo-Won donde su arma lo alcanzó, de la vida de nómadas que han llevado con Yona, Yoon y los dragones durante los últimos años. Y luego, cuando todo parece haberse calmado, y los sueños parecen haber dado paso a la paz y el silencio, una persona a la que no ha visto en años aparece en ellos.

—Su Majestad —llama con sorpresa.

Il sonríe.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Hak, gracias por cuidar de Yona. Pero me temo que mi visita es para mostrarte algo más, el pasado, en aras de que engrandezca el futuro.

—No entiendo de qué habla, Su Majestad.

—Lo harás —contesta y todo alrededor de Hak comienza a cambiar. La tormenta ruge sobre sus cabezas y a unos pasos de él unas versiones mucho más jóvenes de los príncipes de Kouka que jamás creyó ver, esperan.

—¿Qué se supone que vea?

—Paciencia —responde Il—, estás a punto de saberlo.

Hak va a replicar cuando una persona más entra en escena, anunciando el nacimiento del príncipe de Kouka.

Hak mira de nuevo a la figura etérea de Il que le acompaña.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que vea la noche del nacimiento de Soo-Won? —escupe.

—Observa —responde Il calmadamente—, y descubre quién eres realmente, Son Hak.


	26. Chapter 26

Hak despierta agitado, conmocionado por el pasado que se ha revelado en sueños ante él. Siempre se lo preguntó, siempre sintió curiosidad, nunca una sola vez pensó que el destino pudiese ser tan cruel con algunos, porque ciertamente no había sido cruel con él, después de todo había vivido una buena vida, gracias al rey Il.

—Parece que el señor ha descubierto algo importante —dice Zeno a unos pasos de él.

—¿Lo sabías?

Zeno se encoge de hombros.

—Zeno sabe muchas cosas. Pero no es el lugar de Zeno decirlas o revelarlas. Pero si a Zeno se le permite preguntar, ¿qué va a hacer el señor ahora?

—Nada, que sepa ahora la verdad, no cambia absolutamente nada.

—¿Nada de nada? —repite Zeno con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios.

—Soy Son Hak, ex general de la tribu del viento, llamado también la bestia del trueno, nieto de Son Mundok, hermano mayor de Tae-Yeon y miembro del grupo de bandidos conocido como el Dragón oscuro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos. Nada más, ni nada menos.

Zeno sonríe abiertamente.

—Zeno se alegra de escucharlo.


	27. Chapter 27

El bullicio de la sala muere y Hak al lado de los demás generales, ahora como el general de la tribu del cielo, espera al igual que el resto de la sala que Yona dicte la última sentencia, la de Soo-Won.

Hak la ha visto debatirse y sufrir por la decisión que debe tomar, una que en otro tiempo seguramente hubiese sido más simple, tomada desde el odio y el dolor. Pero ella no es así, y esta es una decisión que ella debe tomar, como Reina.

Sus ojos se desvían momentáneamente a Soo-Won, irreconocible, vencido. Un par de guardias lo sostienen en pie, no había salido indemne de su lucha, la peor de sus heridas le había cobrado el uso de sus piernas, no volvería a caminar jamás, muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de Yoon.

La lista de los crímenes de los que se le acusa es leída ante toda la sala. Pero son las palabras de Yona las que lo clavan al piso.

—Tus crímenes solo pueden ser pagados con la más alta de las penas…

Todo sucede de repente, Hak observa cómo la madre de Soo-Won palidece y de repente como una tormenta que llega sin avisar se lanza a por Yona con una daga gritando.

—¡Si nunca hubieses nacido, nada de esto hubiese sucedido, si nunca hubieses nacido! ¡Su traición, es mi traición!

Hak se mueve antes que cualquiera, sosteniendo la muñeca de Yong-Hi y deteniendo su improvisado ataque.

Yong-Hi forcejea con furia contra la mano que la detiene, porque esa ladrona que se sienta ahora en el trono, lo ha tomado todo de ella, y ahora pretende tomar a su hijo también, no, no lo permitiría.

Su mirada llena de furia se levanta contra su atacante, pero su alma parece abandonar su cuerpo cuando su mirada se encuentra con la del fantasma de Il.

—Tú estás muerto, tú no estás aquí —grita enloquecida.

Il sonríe suavemente.

—Estoy aquí para poner fin a esto —habla—¸ ha sido demasiado odio, demasiada sangre, demasiado dolor. Es hora de que conozcas la verdad —termina extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—No, aléjate de mí —grita tratando de alejarse pero los dedos de Il alcanzan su frente.

Su corazón se quiebra con la furia y el dolor cuando observa a Yu-Hon descartar a su hijo, dejarlo en manos de un asesino para hacer lo que él es incapaz de hacer, no puede verlo, no quiere verlo, se tapa la cara cuando la daga empieza a descender sobre el niño.

—Observa —vuelve a hablar Il y una fuerza externa la obliga, el grito se atora en su garganta cuando el asesino cae al pie de su hijo. Un par de brillantes ojos azules le atraviesan el alma.

—¡Tú lo salvaste!, —exclama—, ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste?, ¿quién es?, ¿dónde está?

Il sonríe tristemente.

—Ven conmigo, hay mucho que debes ver.


	28. Chapter 28

No es consciente del lugar o el momento hasta que el rostro del nuevo general de la tribu del cielo aparece en su campo de visión, preguntando algo que no logra entender mientras le aprieta la mano con fuerza para que suelte la daga. Y ella lo hace, ha perdido la fuerza de luchar, la voluntad de vivir.

Su corazón que creía muerto, se rompe en miles, millones de piezas al encontrarse su mirada con la de esos severos ojos azules ¿Qué había hecho?

—Tú, tú —dice con lágrimas en los ojos mientras cae al suelo—, todo este tiempo…

Hak calla.

Él está vivo, siempre lo estuvo, su mirada anegada va a Soo-Won, ella había hecho esto, solo ella. Y con el descubrimiento también cae sobre ella el peso de sus pecados, destrozó a su familia, destrozó todo en lo que una vez creyó…Volvió a hermano contra hermano. La histeria se apodera de ella, la consume.

Hak aparta la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los suplicantes de Soo-Won preocupado por su madre que grita y llora histérica mientras los guardias la restringen.

Yona se aclara la garganta antes de continuar.

—¿Tiene alguien algo más que agregar antes de que dicte la sentencia?

Hak se levanta y respira profundo, no ha querido más que la muerte de Soo-Won desde el día de su traición, entonces, ¿por qué? Quizás porque no quiere más sangre de los que una vez amaron en sus manos, quizás es algo más.

—Su Majestad —habla y ve la sorpresa en el rostro de Yona.

—Prosiga, general.

—Si bien, sus crímenes son imperdonables, Soo-Won no representa una amenaza para la corona o para Kouka en su actual estado. No puede siquiera mantenerse en sus propios pies, nunca lo hará. Además, sus cómplices están muertos o han sido condenados.

—¿Qué está sugiriendo, Lord Hak?

Hak aprieta las manos a sus costados, no seguro de lo que está pidiendo.

—Exilio bajo custodia, que su castigo sea saber que llevas la corona que un día osó usurpar.

Los ojos de Soo-Won se clavan en Hak, pero él aparta la mirada.

—Ya veo.

—¿Alguien más tiene algo que agregar?

—Zeno piensa que la clemencia siempre ha sido un rasgo de los grandes líderes —habla Zeno.

—Y el exilio bajo custodia envía un claro mensaje de cero tolerancias —agrega An Joon-Gi.

Geun-Tae asiente de acuerdo, al igual que Tae-Woo, Kang Kyo-Ga es el último en dar un asentimiento.

Yona lo meditó por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—Que así sea entonces. Tu sentencia ha sido decidida, Soo-Won. Vivirás prisionero en el exilio hasta el último de tus días de vida.

Hak cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir cuando siente la mano de Jae-Ha apretando su hombro. Hak no dice nada, tampoco se aparta.

Su mirada se cruza una última vez con la de Soo-Won y Hak no sabe qué hacer o sentir con el gracias que sale de sus labios.


	29. Chapter 29

Hak juega con su pequeño hijo, el príncipe Yak-Shi en los jardines del palacio, cuando su mirada se desvía a los claveles rosas.

Era de nuevo esa época del año donde Yona, Yoon y Zeno partirían a visitarlos. Hak nunca podría perdonar cómo lo hacía Yona, él simplemente no podía. Yona siempre decía que era más por compasión, pero Hak la conocía mejor que eso.

Soo-Won y la princesa Yong-Hi vivían una vida pacífica y solitaria en el campo, atendidos por un par de sirvientes sordomudos, y custodiados por guardias de la tribu del viento y del fuego que se rotaban cada par de semanas.

Zeno siempre le decía que debería ir a jugar alguna partida de shogi, pero Hak no puede perdonar, no puede, pero, Hak puede al menos intentar olvidar.

… …

—Señora —exclama Zeno dando saltitos hasta donde Yong-Hi sostiene en brazos un muñeco de trapo.

Yong-Hi levanta la vista, los ojos nublados, perdidos en sus delirios.

Zeno pone frente a ella el ramo de claveles rosas que le han sido encomendados.

—El señor Hak le ha vuelto a enviar flores —dice con una sonrisa cómplice, y la niebla siempre presente en la mirada de Yong-Hi se desvanece por un momento, sonríe, huele el aroma de los claveles y los coloca en un jarrón antes de que la niebla de los delirios regrese a sus ojos y vuelva a arrullar a su muñeco de trapo.

La pequeña casa de campo huele a pan y a comida recién hecha.

Algunos pasos más allá las piezas de shogi no dejan de moverse sobre el tablero.

FIN

… …

 **NA.** En su momento, el reto era incluir en por lo menos un capitulo a Geun-Tae (ya lo hice en capítulos anteriores) y tener un capítulo espiritual (por eso la inesperada aparición del fantasma de Il ante Hak y Yong-Hi.

Los claveles rosas simbolizan el amor de madre.

Siempre he pensado que la relación de Hak con Soo-Won era más profunda que la de Soo-Won con Yona. Este final refleja un poco de ese pensamiento, en su incapacidad para perdonar.

Yona y Soo-Won jugando al shogi al final intenta ser un retrato de la paz que cada uno ha alcanzado a su manera, donde las estrategias se limitan a un juego de mesa.

Al final, solo Hak, Yong-Hi y Zeno saben la verdad del nacimiento de Hak.


End file.
